1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system comprising a magnetic matrix display device.
2. Prior Art
Magnetic matrix display devices are particularly although not exclusively useful for flat panel display applications. Such applications include television receivers and visual display units for computers, especially although not exclusively portable computers, personal organizers, communications equipment, and the like.